Kirito
|-|Sword Art Online= |-|Alfheim Online= |-|Gun Gale Online= |-|Project Alicization= Summary Adopted by his aunt a year after his birth, Kirito has always lived a somewhat outcasted life after finding out that he was adopted several years later. He became an introvert obsessed with gaming and was one of the beta testers for the highly-awaited VRMMORPG Sword Art Online, which would ultimately change his life permanently when the game creator locked all players within the game under the threat of death by microwave rays in their headsets. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B | High 8-C, possibly 8-B | High 8-C, possibly 8-B | At least 8-A, possibly higher Name: Kazuto Kirigaya, The Black Swordsman, Beater, Kirito Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 14 in the beginning Classification: Human Gamer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid; regenerated after being "shattered" in game, meaning he technically died), Pseudo-Flight, Extremely Skilled Swordsman, Fire Manipulation with certain attacks, Can Sense Hostile Intent, Martial Arts, Athleticism | Better Flight, Illusion Creation, Healing, Nightvision, and Treasure Finding, Magic, Magic Negation, Smoke Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation with Swords | Loses Flight advantage and all Magic, gains Expert Marksmanship | Durability Negation with Ice Manipulation (Instant Killed an army of 30,000), Minor Reality Warping, Healing, Transmutation, Plant Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (Capable of casually taking down dragons of this size, far superior to the players who fought the GeoCrawler, who was of this size, capable of taking down Gleam Eyes on his own, solo'd the final boss of Aincrad on his own, who should logically be far superior to any other monster or boss within the game) | Large Building level, possibly City Block level (Should be at least equal to his past form, wiped out the most physically powerful player of ALO with beginner's gear) | Large Building level, '''possibly '''City Block level (Should be at least equal to his past form, equal to Sinon, who took down enemies of this size previously) | At least Multi-City Block level, possibly higher (Shook the entirety of the Cathedral, a building modeled after Aincrad; 100 massive world "floors"; a calc should be done on this, Froze an army of 30,000 people), can ignore traditional durability via Ice Manipulation (Instant kills those not resistant to the Ice) Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Death Gun referred to him as "Rusty" in their fight) | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Seen to deflect an onslaught of constant gunfire around another at short range) | FTL (Reacted to spears of light themselves, capable of reacting to weapons forged from mirrors containing light within themselves) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Pulled back, albeit temporarily, a creature the size of a large motorboat) | Class 25 | Class 25 | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Class GJ | Class GJ | Class GJ | At least Class PJ Durability: At least Large Building level (Capable of tanking hits from dragons of this size and Gleam Eyes, who is superior to the GeoCrawler) | Large Building level (Capable of tanking hits from the most physically powerful player in the game) | Large Building level | At least Multi-City Block level (Capable of tanking hits from entities as powerful as himself) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with swords, higher with throwing pick | Melee range, possibly hundreds of meters with magic | Hundreds of meters with pistol | Unknown Standard Equipment: Elucidator and Dark Repulser One-Handed Swords and Throwing Pick | Custom One Handed Sword and the Holy Sword Excalibur (a weapon stated to be able to "cut through all steel and tree", a phrase possibly meaning it cuts through all life and minerals) | Kagemitsu G4 Beam Sword and FN Five-Seven Pistol | Blue Rose Sword and Night Sky Sword Intelligence: Genius combatant and technical expert, gifted mathematician, otherwise totally average, including average IQ Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Arms Blast: Destroys the weapon of his opponent by hitting it in the direct center, shattering it * Mislead: Uses the computer's AI against it in order to confuse it and, ultimately, strike while it is confused * Spell Blast: Similar to Arms Blast, negates attacking spells by cutting them through the center, destroying them * Skill Connect: By combining sword skills, Kirito can literally never stop attacking, meaning he can unleash an onslaught of constant attack * Distinguish: Capable of distinguishing background noise from game noise or close noise from ambient noise naturally * Hypersense: Can detect hostile intent towards him from a distance * Vorpal Strike: One-move skill that is superhumanly fast and deals moderate damage, considered the mark of the "Black Swordsman" * Sonic Leap: Launches the user forward while cutting, moves far faster than average * Embracer: Unarmed skill that allows the user to punch through steel with fingers outstretched * Meteor Break: Mixes one handed swords with unarmed attack to unleash a devastating 7-move sword skill * Starburst Stream: Considered his most powerful attack, it is a devastating 16-hit move that wreathes his blades in fire; it is powerful enough to bring foes like Gleam Eyes to their knees * Howling Octave: A 7-hit sword skill that makes use of the fire element * Savage Fulcrum: A 3-hit sword skill that makes use of icy shards on contact * Lightning Fall: A 1-hit dual wield skill that makes use of electricity * "Sacred Arts:' Used as a reality warping attack that is, really, system commands used to various ends including restoring plant life and self-healing Key: Sword Art Online Arc | Alfheim Online Arc | Gun Gale Online Arc | Project Alicization Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Healing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sword Art Online Category:Manga Characters Category:Athletes